Sangheili
|-|Infantry= - Minor= - Storm= - Major= - Ultra= - Commander= - Warrior= - General= }} |-|Specialists= - Stealth= - Ranger= - Special Ops= }} |-|High Rank= - Honor Guardsman= - Zealot= - Field Marshal= }} |-|High Councilor= Summary The Sangheili, known to humans as Elites, are a saurian species of strong, proud, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. The Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili have formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Jiralhanae, which finally boiled over into open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, their entire species later led the breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies because the Prophets of Truth and Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117, as it was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for Regret's death, and they were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the San'Shyuum. The San'Shyuum sought to achieve this through the use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Jiralhanae. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons | At least 9-C Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons | At least 9-C Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons | 9-A Physically, 9-B to 8-C with Weapons Name: Sangheili, Elite, Macto cognatus Origin: Halo Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Alien Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Forcefield Creation (Their Combat Harness is capable of producing a personal energy shield), Plasma Manipulation (Via Various Weapons), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Plasma Pistols can produce an EMP which can disable electronic devices within range), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. Plasma Rifles, in particular, can cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Homing Attack, and Danmaku (Via Needler), Explosion Manipulation (A single Needler needle will explode a few seconds after being embedded in a target, with multiple needles in the target Supercombining to multiply the power of the explosion), Radiation Manipulation (Via Fuel Rod Cannon and Covenant Carbine, which fire radioactive munitions), Energy Projection (Via Beam Rifle and only Scattershot), Invisibility (Via Active Camouflage, Storm and Commanders only) | All previous abilities plus Flight (Via Antigravity Pack, Ranger Only), Energy Projection (Via Focus Rifle), Stealth Mastery (Stealth Only) Attack Potency: At least Street level Physically (Even the weakest Elites are physically superior to Grunt, Jackal, and Skirmishers. Elite Minors/Storms are a rough equivalent of a UNSC Sergent, Majors are the equivalent of a UNSC Lieutenant, Commanders are stronger than Majors, Ultras are the equivalent of a UNSC Field Marshal, and Generals are stronger than them.), Wall level to Building level+ with Weapons (Plasma Pistols have an output of 45 kW normally and 450 kW when charged, and it often takes only three shots from a Plasma Pistol to kill a lightly armored target like a UNSC Marine. Plasma Grenades have a 13 foot kill radius and are capable of flash-vaporizing all fluid in a human body, which would yield this much energy. Plasma Rifles have an output of 45 kW, and it usually only takes two hits from a Plasma Rifle to kill a lightly armored target. A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle is capable of cracking ribs and destroying organs, with multiple needles amplifying the power of the explosion significantly. The kinetic energy of a single Covenant Carbine round has a kinetic energy of 3484 joules and is capable of sending a marine flying. Storm Rifles are described as being more powerful than Plasma Rifles. Plasma Repeaters are only slightly weaker than Plasma Rifles. The Fuel Rod Cannon is this powerful. As designated Heavy Weapons, the Beam Rifle, Concussion Rifle, and Plasma Launcher should be comparable to the Fuel Rod Gun. Energy Swords can easily cut through the shields, armor, and flesh of a Spartan or Elite and can even cut through the armor of a UNSC Destroyer. Scattershots are this powerful.) | At least Street level Physically, Wall level to Building level with Weapons (As a designated Heavy Weapon, a Focus Rifle should be comparable to the Fuel Rod Gun.) | At least Street level Physically, Wall level to Building level with Weapons | Small Building level+ Physically (As the highest ranks an Elite can obtain, High Councilors are among the strongest Elites in the Covenant. A group of High Councilors were able to fight an ambush from a large team of Brutes and have shown to be comparable to Thel'Vadam.), Wall level to Building level with Weapons Speed: Superhuman (Elites are extremely fast and agile, more so than any human and almost any other species in the Covenant, only surpassed by Jackals and Skirmishers) | Superhuman | At least Superhuman (Zealots are much faster than almost any other Elite) with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (A Zealot was able to catch Emile-A239 off guard) | Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Faster than Zealots, Should be comparable to Thel'Vadam) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Due to their home planet having higher gravity than Earth (1.375), coupled with extra musculature, Elites are far stronger than any normal human) | Superhuman | Superhuman (A Zealot casually lifted Emile-A239 off the ground with one hand) | Likely Class 10 (Should be comparable to Thel'Vadam) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Street Class | At least Street Class | Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Street level (Able to tank multiple shots from rifles and pistols before going down), Varies from Street level+ to Building level with Energy Shields (Minors/Storms, who have the weakest Energy Shields out of any Elite, can withstand fire from Pistols and Assault Rifles before going down, while Majors and Commanders have a shield that is 50% stronger that can survive upwards of 30 assault rifle bullets before going down, with Warriors having a shield superior to those used by Commanders. The shields of an Ultra can withstand a direct hit from a Rocket Launcher, which is this powerful, and the shields of a General are more durable than that of an Ultra.) | At least Street level, Varies from Street level+ to Small Building level+ with Energy Shields (Stealth Elites have a shield that is half as durable as that used by a Minor, Rangers have an energy shield with a durability comparable to that of a Minor, while Special Ops can withstand multiple strikes from a Spartan before going down.) | At least Street level, Varies from Small Building level+ to Building level with Energy Shields (The shields of Honor Guards can withstand multiple hits from Spartans before going down. The shields of a Zealot can withstand a direct hit from a Railgun or Rocket Launcher and that of a Field Marshal is comparatively durable.) | Building level Physically (Able to take hits from weapons like the Fist of Rukt, multiple Plasma Grenades or Fragmentation Grenades, Rocket Launchers, and Energy Swords), Building level with Energy Shields (Their shields are more durable than that of an Elite Ultra and is able to take multiple hits from the attacks they can tank normally before going down) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee range, Extended melee range with melee weapons, Dozens to Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Combat Harness, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Grenade, Plasma Rifle, Needler, Covenant Carbine, Needle Rifle, Storm Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Concussion Rifle, Beam Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Launcher, Energy Sword, Scattershot | All previous weapons plus Focus Rifle, Antigravity Pack | All previous weapons plus Energy Dagger and Energy Stave | Combat Harness, Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle Intelligence: Above Average (While all Elites possess a degree of combat skill, in lower ranks commonly lack anything more than basic abilities. Sangheili are highly versatile in combat, being capable of utilizing virtually any weapon in the field of battle. Their marksmanship is easily comparable to a skilled Marine and they can quickly kill any opponent from afar with their skill in long-ranged combat, as well as being extremely deadly in close quarters with energy sword equipped warriors being even deadlier. Despite being capable of leading lances of Grunts and Jackals into battle, however, Elite Minors frequently make combat mistakes, often failing to dodge enemy fire or choosing to charge directly into it, and even occasionally striking allies with ill-placed melee attacks. Majors are specially chosen Minors who receive a higher rank due to being exceedingly skilled and experienced among their peers, being far more quick thinking and tactical to the point that a single Major is skilled enough to survive against an entire squad of Marines. Commanders are highly skilled and have decades of experience serving the Covenant, gaining significant strategic and tactical prowess as a result. Ultras are among the top tier Covenant infantry, with each one having skill and experience garnered from serving for extended periods throughout the Human-Covenant war and being widely recognized throughout the Covenant as being experts on the battlefield. Warriors are a collection of the most experienced and seasoned Sangheili troops from the Human-Covenant war, able to violently engage enemies with unhinged ferocity and brilliant strategy. Sangheili Generals are the most skilled Infantry Elites, each charged with leading hundreds or even thousands of troops into battle on large-scale campaigns which they lead in direct combat with deadly efficiency and extreme lethality.) | High (Specialists are Elites that are trained specifically to work in exceedingly difficult roles or dangerous environments. Stealth Elites are the assassins and spies of the Covenant, specializing in ambush and stealth missions using Active Camo technology as their main ability. Rangers are voluntarily trained to fight efficiently in zero-gravity with precision weaponry as well as performing unconventional warfare and specialized reconnaissance missions. Special Operations Sangheili are extremely skilled fighters sent in by the Covenant to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult missions due to having superior accuracy with firearms and explosives as well as being as skilled with Active Camouflage as a Stealth Elite.) | Very High (High Ranking Elites are among the most skilled fighters out of ht entire Elite population. Sangheili Honor Guardsmen are among the most skilled of all the Sangheili warriors and are hand-picked for the duty of protecting the High Prophets and other high-ranking officials in the Covenant High Council. Zealots are considered unparalleled among the Covenant for their skill in armed and unarmed combat and are such skilled tacticians that the Ministry of Fervent Intercession employs Zealots as the admirals and generals of the Covenant military. Field Marshals are a subset of Zealots that lead small strike teams comprised of Zealot officers for operations that require both skill and precision to take out key targets to turn the tide of the war/make a key difference.) | Very High (High Councilors are the most experienced Elites in the Covenant, attaining their rank from extensive military participation. They are extremely skilled warriors in almost all forms of armed and hand-to-hand combat and their accuracy is unmatched by any other rank of Elite.) Weaknesses: Plasma Weapons can easily bring down their shields. Their code of honor causes them to have a preference for close combat with their foes even when they have superior range and firepower. Due to seeing wounds as a dishonor, Sangheili often go berserk upon having their blood spilled in combat and charge straight at their enemies for revenge. Key: Infantry (Minor/Storm/Major/Ultra/Commander/Warrior/General) | Specialists (Ranger/Stealth/Spec.Ops) | High Rank (Honor Guardsman/Zealot/Field Marshal) | High Councilor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Halo Category:Covenant Empire Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8